The Dark Clown
The Dark Clown is the Fifteenth Episode of Power Rangers: War Of The Wizards Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Arc Synopsis With Zerak still out of commision the rangers are enjoying some time off before the idiot savants of Rita's crew get a hold of Zerak's monster making techniques. Episode Another day to Angel Grove had come and Zerak The Butcher was still down thanks to the Sardovian Flu but today, Today was about to turn into one of if the not WEIRDEST day on their war to protect Free Will. Up in Space while Zerak sounded like he was hacking up a storm we catch up with Baboo and Squatt who are watching...Garfield and Friends? "Hey Baboo with Zerak down what do you think about us coming up with a monster to defeat the Power Rangers." Squatt asked. "Yeah that sounds like a good idea Squatt but what can we do for a monster." Baboo asked. "HEEEEEEEEEEEEY KIDS!" Came the voice from the T.V as the two looked to some strange clown on the TV. "Hey Baboo Follow me I think I got an Idea!" Squatt said as the two of them jumped up and zoomed into Zerak's monster making chamber. "Hey Baboo Follow me I think I got an Idea!" Squatt said as the two of them jumped up and zoomed into Zerak's monster making chamber. Back down on Earth it was another day at Angel Grove High and Zeran was currently in his class grading some papers as he groaned. "Bulk! Skull! Why do you do me like you do do do! Ugh where did Royce and Winnie go wrong?!" Zeran groaned in pain before suddenly his communicator went off. "Oh thank all that's holy saved by the communicator!" Zeran stated before going to a hidden area and brought up his communicator. "Yes Sensei?" Zeran asked. "Apprentice come to the command center but uh keep an open mind you are NOT going to believe what's going on." Zordon stated though the communicator as Zeran blinked in confusion. "Uh Okaaaaay?" Zeran questioned. "Just trust me on this one apprentice is to crazy to explain." Zordon stated as Zeran nodded before speaking. "Alright Sensei I'm on my way." Zeran stated ending the transmission. He looked around for a moment before seeing no one was there and lifted his wand up before teleporting out of the room. Today was going to be a very long day. At the Command Center Zeran teleported in a stream of White and Blue as Alpha sighed. "Zeran you're not going to beleive this take a look at the viewing globe Aiyiyiyiyi..." Alpha said as Zeran turned around and blinked what he was seeing on the globe. "What Da Hell?!" Zeran questioned in pure confusion. On the viewing globe the citicens of Angel Grove were running for their lives mainly from the Putties and Iggy's as they were being lead by some weird Dark clown looking creature? "Okay this has to be a Joke..." Zeran muttered. "Come out come out wherever you are Rangers..." The clown said as Zeran sweat dropped. "Okay I know for a fact now this is NOT my brother's handiwork." Zeran said before sighing. "It's the idiot Savants of Rita's crew..." Zeran grumbled. "Alpha get the rangers this is going to be one of those days..." Zeran groaned. At the Juice Bar Luke and the others were practicing their Martial arts before suddenly the usual BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP was heard as Luke looked around before calling the rangers over as they went to a hidden area. Without missing a beat Jason brought up the communicator. "Jason here." Jason stated. "Jason you and the others get to the park we got a monster attack and you're NOT going to believe it just trust me on this one." Zeran stated as the rangers blinked in confusion but nodded. "Another Monster ready guys?" Jason asked as they all nodded. "ITS MORPHIN TIME!" THey shouted getting into position. ANKYLOSAURS! MASTODON! PTERODACTYL! TRICERATOPS! SABER-TOOTH TIGER! TYRANNOSAURS! The rangers flipped into the scene of the crime getting in postion. "POWER RANGERS!" They shouted ready to do battle. "HEEEEEEEEEEEEEY RANGERS!" The clown said before laughing. "Your about to be destroyed by the powers of Binky the dark clown!" He screamed showing off his pointy teeth. "Um what da hell?" Zack question. "This is most illogical..." Billy grumbled. "Great why did it have to be one of them..." Luke grumbled. "Yo Luke man everything okay." Zack asked. "I HATE Clowns." Luke grumbled. "Wait I had to put my date with Julia on hold...FOR THIS?!" She said with an eye twitch. "So let me guess your from those idiots Baboo and Squatt." Jason stated. "HEY! Dont you dare talk about my buddies Baboo and Squatt like that! They and Lord Zerak have giving me the honor of taking you down!" Binky stated. "Hate to break it to you B clown but as far as we known Zerak is still down with the flu." Zack commented. "So pretty sure Baboo and Squatt are going against Zerak's orders." Kimberly added. "Going against- oh crud..." Zeran said before laughing. "Oh Baboo and Squatt are SOOOO gonna get it when Zerak recovers." Zeran snickered. "Alright guys let's deal with this quickly." Jason stated. "Sooner we finish this sooner I can finish getting ready." Trini grumbled. "Sorry Rangers defeating me is not going to be that easy!" Binky laughed as Billy sighed. "by my Calculations clowns can't do that much damage to a human being let alone a city." Billy stated. "Ahh but you forget your dealing with Binky the Dark Clown." Binky said as the rangers outside Luke all said at the same time. "AND?" they chimed. "So Logic doesn't apply to me silly rangers." Binky stated. "So in other words a cheating clown great..." Jason groaned. "Lets put them together-WHAT THE?!" Jason questioned before seeing his sword turned into a rubber sword. "I REALLY HATE CLOWNS!" Luke shouted pulling out the Power Claymore seeing it to was turned into a rubber version. "ARE YOU FREAKIN KIDDING ME?!" Luke snapped. "POWER BOW!" Kimberly shouted pulling out the bow before launching a few arrows as suddenly the Clown turned into a Ballerina knocking the arrows back before one finally richoched off a tree and hit Trini in the rear. "OW!" Trini Yelped. "Whoops sorry Trini!" Kimberly said with a nervous laugh. Trini flipped forward a few times but despite the Kwan family martial arts style only being passed down by Marriage Trini and the clown were almost mirroring each other before using his dark power the Clown Finger poked Trini in the eye. "Trini Babe everything ok- What in the hell?" Came the voice of one Julia Chiang as The clown turned around. "I thought I saw a Julia Chiang!" The Clown stated zooming in front of her. "I DID! I DID SEE A JULIA CHIANG!" He stated before bringing his hand out extending it. "PUT HER THERE!" He said causing Julia to sweat drop. "Okay-" She started before suddenly getting a shock coursing through her body knocking her down a bit as the clown started laughing like mad as Julia growled causing the rangers to sweat drop. "Uh-Oh!" Jason stated. "Clown I was going to let you go if you just went away quitely and left the rangers alone but now Clown you've just ticked off the Wrong Chiang!" Julia growled. "Than what are you waiting for HIT ME!" He taunted. "Okay you asked for it!" Julia shouted as she went in for a punch before the clown dodged it than as Julia went for a kick as Binky squated down to dodge the kick before leg sweeping her and hit Julia in the face with a custard cream pie before falling over laughing as Zeran at the command center. "Uh I think I better get in there before this clown sets Mt. Chiang off." Zeran sweat dropped before a devious smile came across his face. "Time for the renound tormentor of evil to go to work." He said before teleporting out of the command center. Dressed in a postman suit Zeran walked up to the clown. "Candy Gram for Binky the dark clown!" Zeran chimed. "I'm Binky!" The clown said as Zeran held out a clipboard. "Sign please." He said as the clown quickly signed before Zeran gave him the candy gram before litarly dancing away. "I love candy! Hey why is this thing ticking?" He questioned before it exploded in his face. "Alright your varmit! Your a big fat ugly Clown" a voice shouted as the clown was about to lose it before a cowbow showdown machine littarly dropped around the clown. "Now you wanna draw?! put a quarter in the machine." He stated as Binky quickly did so meanwhile while Zeran was keeping the clowns attention the power weapons slowly were turning back to normal. "Rangers lets get the power blaster ready." Jason whispered. While the rangers were getting the Power Blaster together Binky was able to get a gun of some kind. "Alright on the count of three One..Two..." He stated before from a hidden compartment opened up revealing a cannon. "Mommy..." He muttered before the Cannon blasted him. Zeran smiled deviously. "THREE..." He grinned as The clown got up. Zeran walked forward extending his hand. "Okay Binky I've had my fun lets let bigones be bigones." Zeran said extending his hand as Binky shook it getting a shock though his body before falling back on his rear on a...woopie cushion? what followed was a strange noise as Julia sweat dropped. "Okay Note to self, never pull a prank on Mr. Smith, I'll regret it." Julia stated. The clown quickly shot up again steaming in anger. "ALRIGHT THATS-" He stated before seeing the Power Blaster fully formed. "It?" He said. "FIRE!" The rangers shouted as the blaster connected causing him to explode. "This act has been canceled god I hate clowns.." Luke growled. Up in space. "Oh no Baboo there goes Binky the Dark clown do you still have that growing potion?" Squatt asked. "Uh yeah here it is!" Squatt stated as they threw down the potion. "Magic Potion make Binky the dark clown GROW!" Baboo shouted as drips of it spilled over Binky's remains. "Oh god don't tell me..." Luke groaned. Suddenly Binky grew to economy size and began dancing around. "YATATATATATA! LIVE FROM ANGEL GROVE ITS THE BIGGEST GAG IN THE WORLD GAAAAAAAAAAAAGZILLA!" He shouted. "oh for pete's sake..." Jason grumbled. "I'll handle this rangers." Zeran stated walking forward. "POWER OF THE MORPHIN GRID! DAOOOOOOOOOOOOOJINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!" Zeran shouted transforming into his mage armor twirling his staff around. "Alright Mr. So called Gagzilla your about to deal with the renound tormentor of evil and trust me theres a reason I've got every villian i've ever met wanting my head." He said as psychotic smile crossed Zeran's lips. "Mr. Smith you don't even have a zord." Trini argued. "No disrespect to your Dinozords rangers but..." He said before grinning mischievously. "I DON'T NEED NO STINKING ZORD!" Zeran declared. Binky tries to stomp it as Zeran quickly traveled from Binky's foot all the way to his face quicker than Binky could even keep up with as he smiled. "Hi there have my Special PUNCH!" Zeran shouted punching him in the nose. Binky grabbed at his nose stumbling back and growling. Zeran zoomed in and kicked Binky to the chin that sent Binky flying into the air. Zeran than landed and extended his left hand summoning his staff. Zeran quickly aimed at the staff at the clown. "Send this to Rita, Zerak and those idiots who created this world is under the protection of the Power Rangers and Zeran the Merciful! FLAAAAAAAAAAARE UPPPPPPPPPPPPP NOWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Zeran shouted before launching a huge blast of fire causing Binky to explode. "BUT WHAT ABOUT ON ENCORE!" He shouted upon exploding. Up in space Baboo came racing down rather frantic. "Uh Squatt..umm Zerak's feaver's come down." Baboo stated. "You know im starting to think that vacation of Maros five is sounding pretty good right about now." Squatt stated. "Yeah uh lets head there!" Baboo stated as the two zoomed off. "Ugh...Lord Zerak isn't going to like this.." Came the voice of Goldar writing down what Baboo and Squatt just pulled. Today had been the WEIRDEST day since Zerak went down with the Sardovin Flu. Category:Power Rangers: The War Of The Wizards: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Arc Category:HollowOmega